The Gang meets Lord of the Rings
by verylonelyandrea
Summary: a story that rayn and i r writing 2gether!the trio's walking through various forests when they meet the LOTR gang
1. Default Chapter

"Harry I'm scared" Hermione whimpered "Hold my hand!"  
  
"Alright, alright," Harry said as he willingly grapped her hand  
  
"That's not my hand THATS NOT MY HAND!!" Hermione screamed flapping her hands around like a loose hose.  
  
***  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Oh! Hi there. Okay, so your probably wondering what the heck is going on yes? Just nod and smile hun. Alright, well anyways, Hermione, Harry, Ron and other people (as you will find out) from Harry Potter are wondering through random woods when They end up some place that is in Lord Of The Rings!!! Okay...that should be good for now. I will continue  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry, i'm sorry!" Harry apologized  
  
"Hitting on my girl are you?" Ron yelled in anger as he leaped onto Harry's back and started hitting him. Noticing that this seemed to be failing he decided to go with an easier method and just kicked Harry's Shins and waited till he fell on the ground to start pulling his hair.  
  
"I'm not your girl!" Hermione insisted sternly before she watched Ron and Harry roll on the ground like idiots with pleasure.  
  
And of course, Dumbledore simply stepped over the two and walked on as Hermione found herself on the ground finding this all quite amusing.  
  
"Fools!" an anonymous (not to mention quite disturbingly ugly (ya know the kind that look like a chicken who was just strangled or soemthing and then...ahem...) man grabbed Ron and Harry pulling them to their feet.  
  
"Kick him behind the knee! Not the shins!!!" he insisted "Now start over"  
  
Hermione who had finally recovered from her fits of laughter butted in "Who are you" she said messing up her face, trying not to scream at the hideous man. But he noticed  
  
"I'm so sorry!" he apologized as he grabbed a mask and put it on so he looked like a normal old...ooooolld old old man. "My namith is Gandalf!  
  
By now Dumbledore had come back realizing that if they killed each other he would be held responsible, and noticed the old Gandalf talking to them.  
  
"Agh!!!" Dumbledore cried hitting Gandalf on the head with a stick like an Old lady hitting a burglar with a cane.  
  
"ow ow ow ow ow" Gandalf repeated  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood there lifeless staring at the homicidal act. Then without consent started laughing when...  
  
All of a sudden...TWO SMALL OBJECTS LUNGED FOR DUMBLEDORE!!! (ahhhh!)  
  
***  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Who could it be? Read review and find out!!...well, I'm gonna add more in just a second anyways but I wanted to add what I had for now just so u could get a test. 


	2. Gandalf and Dumbledore

[Previously on: The gang meets Lord Of The Rings, Dumbledore was carleleslly beating Gandalf with a stick when all of a sudden two small figures jumped him. WHO COULD IT BE!! Read next and FIND OUT!!!]  
  
"Holy Cricket!" Hermione cried "Dumbledore is being attacked by two small figures!!"....  
  
The trio looked at each other for a moment as if crafting a plan together in their minds.  
  
"Ive got the popcorn!" Ron said suddenly  
  
"I've got the drinks!" Harry added passing out the butterbears and sitting on the mysterious couch that came out of nowhere with the others.  
  
"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Dumbledore cried as he ran in circles as the two small figures hit him on the head with their tiny fists as he did to Gandalf.  
  
"Beat up our slave will you?" a small voice said with and Irish accent.  
  
"Oi.." Ron added in the corner of his mouth "This could make a good movie"  
  
"hm" Harry and Hermione nodded as they continued to watch and occasionally point and laugh.  
  
An hour or so later Gandalf got bored watching this so he finally came forward and picked them up off of Dumbledore.  
  
"That's enough now!" he spoke calmly.  
  
"Thank you" Dumbledore said defiantly, wiping his coat with what little dignity he had (which was really nothing seeing as he had none to begin with)  
  
"There's only one way to resolve this..." Gandalf continued. "Thumb war"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron froze.  
  
"Dumbledore No!! You can't" Hermione screamed not leaving the couch.  
  
Dumbledore looked over at Hermione. "Don't worry Hermione" he spoke softly as to calm Hermione "Alright Gandy the Candy..." he sneered "Bring it on!!!"  
  
****  
  
Oh no! Thumb war? ANYTHING BUT THAT!! What will happen next? Find out in...the next posting! 


End file.
